Hardcopy documents are frequently distributed at presentations, tradeshows, training classes, etc. However, the recipients of these hardcopy documents may come from a wide variety of language backgrounds and thus distributing a hardcopy document in a single language may not effectively convey information to all of the recipients. Further, the costs and/or technical limitations associated with hardcopy documents may require figures to be omitted and/or font sizes to be reduced. Further still, in an increasingly digital world, recipients often misplace hardcopy documents. Regardless, authors still want to distribute hardcopy documents.